Lydia at Hogwarts: Fred
by LydiaValentine
Summary: Ok, so Draco broke up with me after I was willing to fight for him. Potions class for the rest of the year was really awkward, but I learnt to get over it and now I like someone else. I'll give you a hint, it rymes with Ed Feasley :P Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it


Lydia in Hogwarts; Fred Weasley

Fourth year had begun. I was sitting in-between Fred and George waiting for the opening ceremony to begin. It hadn't yet because not everyone was here. Of course that meant the Slytherin house was late.

"Is everyone here yet?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Not yet Professor. Slytherin are still missing." I said enlightening him.

"Wait. Here they come now." George said looking back. Indeed Slytherin were walking into the great hall this very moment. Lead by Draco. Urgh. After last year, the whole dating incident, we haven't really talked much at all. Basically we went out for about 4 months, behind everyone's backs, and then when everyone found out I was prepared to fight for it and he wasn't. He just dumped me; just like that he gave up on us. I thought he really liked me, but clearly not.

"Hey look out." Fred whispered to me. I could see that he was referring to Draco walking this way. Just then I felt a tap on my back. I turned round and it was Draco.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied as he was walking away. Hearing that he turned round and winked at me. 'He is so full of himself' I thought to myself giggling a little.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Oh I was thinking of how full of himself he is. It was the only thing I didn't like about him when we were going out. Now it is one of the MANY things I dislike about him."

"Oh right." He said as Dumbledore was beginning to talk.

"This year we have been chosen to host the triwizard tournament. Because of this we will be joined by three schools. One is all girls, and the other is all boys." Dumbledore announced. "So please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their lovely headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime." The doors opened and there was a long line of girls at the entrance. They came in and did this sighing thing which drove all the boys crazy. As they ran/galloped past, Fred and George looked at their bums, so I elbowed them both very hard in the stomach. They both groaned and looked at me smirking.

"She's a violent one this one." Fred said to George, so I elbowed him again. Then we saw their head mistress. She was a giant, literally! She nearly hit the candles on the ceiling! She was much bigger than Hagrid.

"Now please welcome the boys from The Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster Professor Igor Karkaroff." A long line of boys came in doing a bunch of weird magic tricks like blowing fire out of a trumpet that made some sort of image. Then he came in, Victor Crumb.

"Blimey. It's him. Victor crumb." Ron said in awe. Ron was mesmerised by him. The headmaster looked scary. Very scary. Dumbledore carried on talking about the triwizard tournament and explained all the rules. I didn't listen. I knew it all. My brother entered about ten years ago. He died in it, on the second round I think. My mum was 18 when she had him. She had me when she was 26. He was 8 years older than me. He entered at the age of 17. It nearly killed me when he died. He taught me everything I knew before I came here. Dumbledore had finished and it was now some other guy talking about it.

When the feast began everyone was talking to the new people. I was talking to my mate from Durmstrang. His name was Marcus. I had known him since I was little. We had been best mates for ages. Then I came here and he went there and we had lost contact. But I recognised him as soon as he came into view, and he seemed to recognise me too. He sat in between me and George. George didn't like him very much. I don't know why. He and Fred didn't talk at all. When Marcus left Fred and George started talking non-stop.

"Who was he? He sounded like a right tool!" Fred said.

"And he clearly has a crush on you." George added.

"No he doesn't!" Fred and I said unanimously. I looked and Fred as if to say 'what?'

"No offence. It's not that he wouldn't be, just that he shouldn't be." Fred said.

"And you two shouldn't care!" I said getting annoyed at them.

"Fred should." George said, under his breath.

"Oh, why?" I asked looking at Fred.

"I don't know." Fred said acting clueless.

"Yes you do. You like-" George said before Fred yanked him by the hair.

"Ouch. Fine I won't tell her." George said rubbing his head.

~~~Fred's mind~~~

What does George think he's playing at? Nearly telling her I like her. He wanted to get me back from last year when I told her he loved her while he was lying on the ground because he had fainted. Oh well. Thankfully she didn't get it. And I don't think she knows yet, and hopefully won't find out. I might tell her, later, or way in the future. I don't know. I just wish I knew how she felt about me. I will get Hermione or Ginny to find out for me.

Why won't Fred just tell me that he likes me? It would be so much easier to tell him I like him if he told me first. It is so annoying. I've known for ages, but why won't he just tell me? He might be waiting for me to tell him… No, no. He doesn't even know that I like him! I could talk to Ron or George, get them to talk to him about making the first move. Yeh. I think I'll do that.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and I were sitting near the fireplace playing truth or dare. It was my turn. I had already done two dares and one truth. I had to dance in front of the entire house, but I danced well so it was fine, I had to sing a verse of a love song to Oliver Wood (because apparently he fancies me) and I had to tell the other six my guilty pleasure, Jedward. They all laughed at that. I think this time I'll pick truth to even it out. It was Ron's turn to ask the question.

"Truth" I said. It was Ron's turn to ask the question.

"Ok. Out of Harry, Fred, George and I who would you go out with now if they asked."

"None of you. Jokes. I think it would be… Fred." I said avoiding eye contact with anyone but Ron. I turned to see George nudging Fred on the arm and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ewe. Why?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." I said, even though I knew exactly why.

"I'm bored now. Can we stop playing this?" Ginny asked.

"Yeh I'm a bit bored too." Hermione added. So we stopped playing. Fred went to do some homework and got Hermione and Ginny to help him. So I was left with George, Harry and Ron. This was my time to ask them to help me.

"Hey George, you and Fred tell each other about everything right?" I asked.

"Yeh why?" He replied.

"Oh I was just wondering." I couldn't bring myself to ask them. I guess I'll just have to wait for him to tell me first.

"No tell me." George insisted.

"Oh no it's fine." I said whilst getting up to leave. "See you lot later."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"My room. I've got homework." I lied. I just wanted to leave before he made me tell him.

~~~George's mind~~~

I wonder why she asked that. Maybe she wants to know something about me and wanted to know if I've told Fred anything. Oh no. I know what it is. She likes me! But Fred likes her! What do I do now? I guess I'll have to tell Fred, and then tell her that I am not interested because of Fred. No I'll tell her first. I'll tell her tomorrow. Let her sleep on it.

The next morning I went down to the common room to find Ginny and Hermione sitting down talking. Hermione saw me walking towards them and they both stopped talking straight away. I walked over and sat next to Hermione.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Hey." They both said unanimously.

"So what's up?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Let's just cut to the chase. How do you feel about Fred?" Ginny asked.

"What? Why?" I asked, wondering why she brought it up.

"Just tell us. Do you like him as a friend, more than a friend, what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I like him a lot if that's what you mean." I admitted.

"As in 'more than a friend?' " Hermione asked. I nodded and they both started screeching and jumping about.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" I said yanking them both down.

"Because he likes you too!" Ginny blurted out.

"Yeh I know. I've known for ages!" I told them.

"What? How?" Hermione said confused. "He said he hasn't told anyone other than George. Oh my days! George told you didn't he!"

"No, no. I figured it out. It was really obvious, and yeh George did keep throwing hints about it." I explained.

"Oh ok. Shhh here one of them comes. I don't know which one." Ginny said. I turned round realising that it was George.

"It's George." I told them.

"How do you know?"

"He has a mole on his neck, Fred doesn't." I explained.

"Wow. I'm her sister and I don't even know that. Neither does my mum!" Ginny admitted.

"Hey George" I said when he reached us.

"Hey. Can I talk to you? Privately." he asked me.

"Um, sure." I said walking over to where George was walking. I wonder what he wants. Why it had to be private.

"Look Lydia, I really like you. Just not in that way. I'm really sorry but I'm just not interested." George said, rubbing my arm. "We can still be friends though."

"What the-" I started before George cut me off.

"It's ok. I don't mind. I'm actually flattered." He said.

"George. I'm not interested in you." I said.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not a big deal."

"George, listen closely. Me. No. Like. You." I said talking like I was talking to a baby.

"What? Then what was that a bout last n-" He started.

"I like Fred. I was going to get you to talk to him for me." I said embarrassed. I didn't want to tell him, but I had no choice. George thought I liked him!

"Oh right." George said relieved. "Fred likes you too. I would be interested, if he wasn't."

"Yeh I know. Can you talk to him? Get him to make the first move?" I asked him.

"Oh. Sure. Yeh. No problem. He isn't up yet. Do you want to go to breakfast?" He asked.

"Yep. Hermione, Ginny, do you want to come?" I asked them.

"Yes I'm starving." Hermione said in that posh voice of hers as her and Ginny got up.

So we headed off to breakfast. We talked about Fred because all of us knew now. We laughed a lot to about how obvious it was. I saw Draco heading to breakfast with Pansy. It was Saturday so we didn't have to wear our uniforms. Pansy wore a skirt, which looked like a belt, with a really tight top and high heeled boots. Draco, however, wore a baggy top and some skinny jeans. Pansy and I had completely different styles. I was wearing shorts with tights on underneath, a top that actually fits me, a long cardigan and boots. We were behind them but Pansy knew I was there. She stopped Draco and leant in to kiss him, but he pushed her away. He turned and saw me, and then he turned to Pansy.

"Give it a rest Pansy! She doesn't care!" He said to her.

"What don't I care about?" I asked, running towards them.

"You don't care that she keeps kissing me when you're around." He explained to me. "She is over me."

"Damn right. Seeya Draco." I said waving to Draco as I walked back to the others. Harry and Ron were with them now.

"Hey. Sorry about that. It was just Pansy, being Pansy."

"It's fine. By the way, Fred is looking for you." Ron said to me.

"Oh ok. Text him telling him to meet me after breakfast please?" I asked them.

"Why can't you?" Harry asked.

"My phone's in my room." I explained.

"Oh ok. I'll text him." Ron said. "He says that's cool."

"Good." I said as we entered the main hall. I saw Draco, Pansy and a few other people from the other classes.

"I almost forgot about the triwizard tournament. I want to enter. So does Fred."

"You can't."

"Why? Because you love him?" George said taking the mick.

"You what?" Ron and Harry said unanimously.

"No. It's not because of that. It's because we are fifteen! You have be 17 to enter! And I don't love him! I like him, there's a difference." I exclaimed.

"Oh" Ron and Harry said.

"Oh. My apologies." George said putting his hand to his heart. "And Fred and I have made a potion, an aging potion."

I just kept quiet. They won't get in. I'll warn them later when Fred will listen to me. I sat down in our usual seats at the Gryffindor table and waited for Fred. I looked over at Draco who was looking at me. So was Pansy. They were talking about me. I knew it. Oh well. I don't care. We broke up last year and I'm over him now. Just then I saw Fred walk in wearing chinos, a baggy top and a hat. He looked so cool. I love chinos on boys, they look really good!

"Hey" he said to me, sitting right next to me. "You alright?"

"I've never been better." I said smiling.

"Good" He said smiling back at me. "Look I was going to talk to you after breakfast but I've got something to show you tonight."

"Ok that's cool." I said. Then I spotted Draco at the door gesturing me to come over. "I've got to go for a second." I said as I got up. I walked over to Draco thinking he was going to tell me what they were talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going out with Weasley?" Draco asked.

"No. What's that got to do with you?" I replied.

"Just come with me." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me out. He took me into a nearby classroom.

"Get of me! Why are we in here?" I asked curious.

"Are you really over me?" He asked.

"Um I-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Because I am definitely not over you!" He said grabbing my waist and pulling me in to kiss him. He pushed me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I couldn't push him away. He was to strong. Then I saw Fred rush into the room.

"Fred. Help me." I pleaded. He came over and pulled Draco off me. Draco apologised and ran out the room horrified. I looked at Fred. I explained what happened and he seemed ok with it. Well with me, not with it. He looked like he was going to murder Draco.

"Let's go back to breakfast. It's being served."

"Ok then" I agreed.

Fred and I walked into the main hall talking. He said I will love the surprise tonight. He said that it would be like nothing I had never seen. I couldn't wait till tonight.

Around seven I went to the room where the goblet of fire is. The goblet is where you enter your name for the triwizard tournament. I sat next to Hermione and waited. I knew they'd be there. When they came in everyone cheered. They were both holding a small test tube filled with a potion. It's their aging potion.

"Well everyone. We've done it." George announced.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said.

"Oh yeh. Why is that, Granger?" Fred asked.

"You see this," Hermione said pointing to a circle around the goblet, "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" They asked unanimously.

Hermione slammed her book shut and smacked it onto her lap. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as pathetically dim-witted as an aging potion."

"Well that's why it's perfect." George said.

"Because he's so pathetically dim-witted." Fred added. They then stood up and got ready to take the potion.

"Ready Fred?" George asked.

"Ready George." Fred answered. And with that, they linked their arms into one another and drank the potion. Then they stood on a step and jumped into the circle. Waited a second then cheered. I couldn't believe it. They had done it. We watched them put their names into the goblet. Just then there was a huge bang and they got smacked out of the circle. They got up and everyone saw that they had turned old. They blamed each other then started fighting. Then he came in, Victor Crumb. They stopped fighting and everything went silent. He put his name in as everyone clapped. Then he looked straight at me and Hermione and smiled. We looked at each other and laughed. I think Hermione likes him. Fred and George left straight away. Ron said we had to wait for them to set up everything and George would text him when he's done. Then we can go and see what it is. I couldn't wait. I could barely hold my excitement in!

When Ron got the text we headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. We got in there and there was a stage thing, a disco ball and a microphone. It was amazing. Everyone from Gryffindor was there. George was there with DJ decks and a bunch of wires that were connected to different things. He called Fred then pointed to me. Fred smiled and got up onto the stage.

"Hey everyone. I am Fred Weasley as most of you know. I heard this song and it made me think of someone very special. They are here now so I am going to sing it to them. All the verses are raps and the corus' are singing. Now I'm not very good at either so don't expect much." He said looking a bit nervous. Then the music started playing.

"You wanna know the truth?

Check it out.

How should I describe ya?

Sweeter than godiva

But your thoughts go deeper than a scuba diver

Whether you're in sweatpants or dressed in Prada

You make me dizzy like a race car driver

I wanna take you to a party

Hold your hand and show you off to everybody

Me? I could be in jeans and a hood

'Cause you're so fine you make me look good

Oh you're the passion in my life

You're the secret I can't hide

There will come a day

I can't wait to say

You belong to me girl

Oh

And if I let you know tonight

It will be alright I bet

You don't know it yet

But baby you belong to me

I had never had a girl get me like this

She can read my mind like she's a psychic

Every night I'm outside her window

But I can't let her know how I feel though

Every time she's near my heart skips a beat and

I'm just hoping I can see her on the weekend

I'll be your best friend

I'll be you homie

I'll stick around so you can get to know me

Oh you're the passion in my life

You're the secret I can't hide

There will come a day

I can't wait to say

You belong to me girl

Oh

And if I let you know tonight

It will be alright I bet

You don't know it yet

But baby you belong to me

I've been looking for the one

I've been looking for a dime

Maybe we can both find it at the same time

I'm blinded by you shine

You're kinda like the sun

'Cause my world revolves around you 'till my days done

I tried to say something but you had me speechless

I had to hit the booth to tell my secrets

See I can send a line

But it's more than my words

How can I describe what this lady deserves?

Oh you're the passion in my life

You're the secret I can't hide

There will come a day

I can't wait to say

You belong to me girl

Oh

And if I let you know tonight

It will be alright I bet

You don't know it yet

But baby you belong to me

You belong to me

Baby you belong to me"

Everyone clapped and cheered when he finished. He was amazing. He lied! He was brilliant at rapping and singing. I started walking towards the stage when Leanne Peters walked onto the stage.

"Fred. That was amazing!" She said

"Thanks I just-" He said getting cut off by her putting her finger on his lips.

"I know. I've known for ages. I feel the same way." She said. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He put his hands up to push her away but then put them around her waist. She put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. I could feel my heart break inside. I just hope no-one else heard the crack. They wouldn't have done, not with all the cheering and clapping. I could feel tears coming up as my eyes got blurry. How could he do this? I ran outside as fast as possible hoping no-one would follow me. They didn't. They hadn't noticed I'd gone. I just ran to a corridor and just sat on one of the chairs and cried.

I heard footsteps. It didn't matter. We weren't meant to be in bed yet. It was only 8:00. We don't have to be in bed till 10:00. I had two more hours of crying left. I hoped the footsteps weren't one of the teachers. If it was I would have to explain why I was crying so much and that would be so embarrassing.

"Lydia? Are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. I put my head up to see who it was. My eyes were still blurry so I rubbed my eyes to get better vision. It was Draco.

"Get away from me Draco!" I said sternly.

"Look I am so sorry about what happened during breakfast! I just really like you, that's all." He explained. This made me cry more. Fred had saved me. That made me like him more. I was practically in love with him, but at this very moment he is of snogging some other girl. "Do you want to tell me why you're crying?"

"Well, I like Fred Weasley and he told Hermione, Ginny, and George that he liked me back. He told me he wanted to show me something tonight. He sung this really gorgeous song that was so sweet and he sounded so amazing. Then Leanne Peters walked onto the stage and snogged his face off! He didn't push her away or nothing! He put his hands around her waist a picked her up!" I said crying more than ever. Draco hugged me and stroked my hair.

"Look. Weasley is an idiot. The biggest idiot I know! Do you want to know why?" He asked.

"No why?"

"Because he let you go."

"You're just saying that." I said cuddling into Draco.

"Yeh, but it's true." He said nicely. It was so sweet. I realised that Draco wasn't bad after all. He was actually really nice and cute. I then realised we were only an inch apart I didn't know what I was doing, but I did know I wanted to kiss him. He leaned in until our lips touched. Then I realised it was wrong. I liked Fred and even if he was off kissing someone else I won't be. So I pushed Draco away.

"I'm sorry Draco but I can't do this. I like Fred."

"I know. I'm sorry for kissing you again."

"It's fine, but I'm going to go now."

"Ok bye." He said as I left.

I walked back into the common room and Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were with Leanne and her friends talking and giggling. Fred had his arm around her and he was holding her hand with his other hand. She had her other hand of his leg. I then noticed I was just staring at them so I turned my head and headed for the door to the dormitories corridor. Then they saw me.

"Lydia." Ron said. I didn't want to look at them because they would notice I had been crying. I just pretended that I hadn't heard him and carried on walking.

"Lydia." Ginny shouted. I had to turn this time.

"Oh. Hey. I didn't see you there." I said as I turned to walk to my dorm again.

"Hey wait. Sit down." Ron offered, moving over.

"No. It's fine. I'll leave you to it." I said. I realised everyone was looking at me from that little group, including Fred and Leanne. So I just walked away.

"Lydia, are you ok?" Fred asked. I just looked at him and ran off. Hermione and Ginny followed me. I went into my room and tried to close the door but I was too late, Hermione had her foot in the door. I sat on my bed while she and Ginny walked in. I cried so much. Hermione and Ginny sat next to me, one on either side. They both hugged me and patted my back.

"Lydia, are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"Well clearly not, Ginny." Hermione said.

"How could he do this to me? I thought he told you two that he liked me." I said in broken sentences because I was crying so much.

"He did. I don't know why he is suddenly all over Leanne." Hermione said.

"Maybe she's a good kisser." I suggested.

"No way" George said from the door. He walked towards us and stood in front of me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Because last year she slept with three guys, in two weeks and my mate from hufflepuff was one of them. He said she's a terrible kisser but has a reputation."

"Oh. Yeh. A reputation of being a slut." I said without thinking.

"Lydia. She isn't a slut. She just sleeps with a lot of people." George said.

"That's a slut, George." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well it is done now. They are clearly going out. I can't stop it." I said feeling sorry for myself.

"I just don't get how he can like you one minute and the next one her. His feelings changed so fast." George said. Then an idea struck Hermione.

"At dinner she handed him a small bottle with a drink in. He said he hadn't tasted anything like it, but it was really good and smelt really nice. Do you think there is any chance it could be, a love potion?" Hermione said. Now that I think about it, it could be.

"Yeh I think so. George do you think you could get it for us?" I asked him.

"Yeh. Sure. I'll go get it now." He said rushing out the room.

"That was a really good idea Hermione." Ginny said.

"Why thank you." Hermione said flicking her hair.

"I just hope it isn't what I think it is. If it is the love potion I think it is then we haven't been taught how to make it properly. It could be really dangerous." I said.

"Which one do you think it is?" Ginny asked. "And how is it dangerous?"

"It's Amortentia. Amortentia is the most powerful Love Potion in the entire world. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It smells different to every person who smells it. The effects last up to 24 hours but it varies depending on the weight and age of the taker. If Leanne wants him to stay in love with her then she has to keep making him take it." I explained as George walked back into the room.

"Here" George said handing me the potion. I smelt it. It smelt of lavender and ginger, but ginger cookies not hair. Ginger hair doesn't even smell. Anyway it also smelt of lynx. Lynx Africa to be precise, but I varied because I liked all of them.

"George what did Fred say it smelt like?" I asked.

"Um subway, a new car, lynx for girls and coconut soap." George said. "I told him he smelt things like a girl."

"No he smells a girl." I retorted.

"Oh right." George said looking confused.

"We have to get this out of him!" Ginny said getting up.

"No we can't!" I said pulling her back down. "If we do he will get really down about everything. He could even become suicidal."

"Then what do we do." She asked.

"We can't do anything. We have to wait for the effects to wear off." I said.

George, Ginny and Hermione stayed in my room till 9:45 and then they left to get ready for bed. I got ready, brushed my teeth and got into bed. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I met everyone in the main hall. They left a space in between Fred and George, my usual spot. I went and sat down and I then realised that Leanne was sitting right next to Fred and they were kissing. Again. Then Snape came along and hit them both on the head with a book very hard.

"Hey guys." I said cheerily.

"We don't want to watch your game of tonsil tennis thank you very much." Snape told them. I started giggling. "You think that is funny do you, Miss Valentine? I saw you and Malfoy having a little game last night." I blushed a lot.

"You what?" Fred said, looking a bit annoyed. Snape had left by now and I just faced down so I could pretend that had never happened. But it had and when I looked up again everyone was just looking at me in dismay.

"When was this?" Hermione asked.

"You know when I ran out crying, oh no wait you lot don't because none of you noticed. Anyway I ran into a dark corridor and Draco came along and we kissed. I broke the kiss off as soon as I could." I explained. "Then I came back to the Gryffindor common room to go to my dorm."

"Why were you crying?" Ron asked.

"More importantly, why did you kiss Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"More importantly, what's it to you?" I asked him.

"Well nothing but-"

"Exactly so please but out." I said to him.

"But you were so eager to get him off you yesterday morning."

"I am surprised you can remember that after your little treat last night." I said bitterly.

"My what? What's your problem?" he asked standing up.

"My problem? What's your problem?" I said standing up. The whole hall fell silent as me and Fred argued. Everyone stared at us. It was really awkward.

"My problem is you and Malfoy! That's my problem!" He shouted before thinking about it. "My problem is that you two are so in love you can't keep your dirty little hands off each other. That you keep saying you dislike him and that he is so full of himself it makes you laugh and all you want is for him to play with you as much as he plays with himself!"

"I what? Well do you want to know my problem? My problem is that you kept acting like you liked me and you told George, Ginny and Hermione that you do. Then you kept telling me about a surprise and how I would love it. Then you sang one of my favourite songs, and you knew it was one of my favourites, and then you kissed Leanne! Fred, I'm going to give you some advice. Don't make a girl fall for you if you aren't going to catch her afterwards!" I said running out of the main hall. Draco got up and followed me.

"You are a complete idiot Weasley! Letting Lydia go like that. You and Leanne deserve each other! P.s. Leanne my mate in hufflepuff says you are good to sleep with but not a good kisser and he says thanks for nothing. You got him into trouble; you didn't improve his reputation like you were meant to! That's the only reason he slept with you. And you didn't even mind. You are such a little slut!" Draco said to Fred and Leanne. Then he ran after me.

"Lydia! Lydia stop!" Draco shouted down the corridor. I didn't listen to him. I kept running. He stopped chasing me after a while. I out ran him. But I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away. I was out of breath so I stopped outside the dark forest. Breakfast had finished by now and I had tones of texts from people asking me if I was ok or asking where I was but I didn't reply. I didn't want anyone to find me. I wanted to be alone, at least until lunch.

I wondered into the forbidden forest. At least there no-one will follow me. I walked through the trees and bushes. It was silent. Too silent. *Crunch*. What was that? A twig breaking? A leaf crunching? Whatever it was, I wasn't alone.

"Hello?" I asked to see if anyone would answer.*Crunch*. There it was again.

"Hello?" I said again.*Crunch*. It was getting closer.

"Hello?" I said, getting frightened. *Crunch*. It was much closer than the first time. It sounded like it was right behind me. I turned round and saw a figure in a black cape/coat. I didn't want to wait to find out what it was. I just ran. I ran as far as I could in the opposite direction. I didn't know what the way was out. It all looked the same. I looked behind to see if that figure was following me. Then I tripped over a log, but someone grabbed me.

"Ahhhh. Ahhhh. Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed.

"Lydia. Lydia, calm down!" Someone shouted. I stopped screaming. They loosened their grip and I could turn round to see who it was. It was George. I was so glad.

"There's something… There's something in the forest! It chased me. It had sharp teeth and a silver glow around his mouth. He was wearing all black and he could fly and-" I said trying to remember everything before George cut me off.

"Lydia. What are you talking about?" George said confused.

"Someone is in there. They chased me. They chased me until I… until I bumped into you!" I said crying. I was so scared. "George, you believe me don't you."

"Yes I do. There is something in there, that's why it is forbidden!" He said. "Why the hell did you go in there?"

"I was upset! I didn't want anyone to find me and I figured no-one would follow me if I was in there." I explained. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 12:00. Do you want to come get lunch? By the way, Fred was way out of order this morning. I am really sorry about him. It was the love potion talking." He said.

"I know. This love potion is stronger than we thought. When he stops liking her, he's going to start hating her. And yes I would like to get some lunch. Come on let's go to the main hall."

"Ok then." George said as we started walking to the main hall. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." I said laughing and sniffling. I hugged George's arm as we walked.

As we entered the main hall everyone stared at us. I realised me and Fred had linked arms like we were walking down the aisle. I quickly let go and walked to the Gryffindor table. Fred wasn't there though.

"Hey Ron, where's Fred?" I asked.

"He's with Leanne somewhere. They had a fight just after you left about you saying that he liked you. Where have you been the past 3 hours?" Ron asked.

"They had a fight over me?"

"Damn straight they did." An American accent from behind me said. I knew who it was right away. It was Carly Feathers. She's the only American in this school.

"Not the time Carly." George said rudely.

"Some Brother you are. You know how much they like each other and you sitting here with the girl who could have broken them up!"

"I didn't break them up! I didn't ask them to have a fight!" I explained.

"No you just caused the fight!" Carly exclaimed.

"She didn't cause the fight! Fred doesn't really like Leanne!" George said in my defence.

"What do you mean by that, Weasley?"

"He means he doesn't really like Leanne." Ginny said butting into our conversation. This time no-one was watching us, except Draco. I got up to go and speak to him but Carly grabbed my arm and yanked me in front of her.

"Care to explain what they're on about?" Carly asked.

"Ok then. You know how Leanne gave him a drink and told him it was one of her special drinks. It was a love potion!" I explained.

"Well if you thought it was a love potion why didn't you just take it off him when you figured it out?" Carly asked walking towards me.

"It was really powerful. If we had taken it off Fred then he would have been really depressed and-" I said as Carly pushed me to the ground. All the teachers stood up and all the students started watching us. I knew what the students were thinking, they wanted us to fight. I wasn't going to stoop that low, even though I was already on the ground. Leanne and Fred came rushing in holding hands.

"Carly what's going on?" Leanne asked.

"Yeh, why is Lydia on the ground?" Fred added.

"It seems that your brother, your sister and her all have this crazy idea that you got given a love potion by Leanne. That's not true. Tell them Leanne." Carly said. Leanne went red. "Oh my days, it is?"

"You gave me a love potion?" Fred asked, letting go of her hand.

"Well…. Maybe." She admitted. "But I just really liked you and-"

"Stay away from me. We are so through!" Fred said.

"Miss Peters and Miss Feathers, come with me." Miss McGonagall said, getting up and walking down the middle aisle of the hall. They followed obediently. I looked at Fred who looked really upset. He looked back at me and held out his hand to help me up. I then realised that I was still on the ground.

"Need a hand?" he said smiling at me. I took it and got up. We smiled at each other. "I need to talk to you." He pulled me out of the main hall and we walked to Gryffindor common room. I turned back to the others and they all smiled.

"They are totally going to get together." I heard Hermione whisper to Ginny. I smiled and looked at Fred. He smiled but I could tell that he was upset to find out his girlfriend had used a love potion on him.

Back in the common room Fred and I sat in our normal seats by the fire place. It was awkward for a while and neither of us talked. I thought I should start something but he started it instead.

"So I am really sorry for the way I acted." Fred said. "I was under her spell, and not in the 'I liked her' way I was seriously under her spell."

"I know you were. I figured it out the night you sung to her."

"I didn't sing to her. Well I did but I had planned to sing it to you before the potion hit me. Then when she kissed me my instinct was to kiss her back, so I did."

"You meant to sing it to me?"

"Yeh. Come on you're a smart girl you should've been able to figure it out." He said laughing.

"It wasn't that easy. What time does the picking of the triwizard champions start?" I asked.

"Oh, um now." He replied, then he looked at me and we ran to the assembly.

We got there just in time. We sat with the others and listened to Dumbledore explain the rules again. All the teachers were watching behind Dumbledore anxious for him just to get on with it. Eventually he picked them. The Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggary. Cedric was one of my mates so I was worried when he got chosen, but not that much. He can do so much with just a wand. The Beauxbatons champion was Fleur De' Lecor. She was a girl who I knew from a while back. We lived in Paris for a year and she was in my school. She seemed nice. The Durmstrang champion was Victor Crumb. That was obvious. Then the goblet started bursting with colour. A Dumbledore shouted another name.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore shouted. Harry sat down and everyone looked at him. Then Dumbledore shouted it again, louder. Hermione made him go up. I went to my room then and there. I cried so much. My brother died from this competition and now one of my best mates might too! I cried for about an hour before Fred came in.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner. There was another assembly about who put Harry's name in and we all had to stay."

"It's fine. Did they find out who did it?" I asked.

"No." He said. I couldn't help but cry. Fred put his arms around me and for the first time I realised we were an inch close. Fred leant in and kissed me.

"I really like you. Do you wanna go out with me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yes." I said smiling. He kissed me again. It was the best thing that happened to me today.


End file.
